


Taylor Catherine York

by Oblivion_Devotee



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Game Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Devotee/pseuds/Oblivion_Devotee
Summary: Taylor Catherine York... A girl who searched far and wide for her father, only for it to result in nothing. She sat in that old hospital bed mourning over everything she had lost. Everyone frantic about the Lone Wanderer's sudden disappearance, worrying if she is ever to come back. But she felt too low on energy and hope to even attempt a crawl out of bed. And that's when the least expected person comes in.





	Taylor Catherine York

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING BEFORE ANY OF YOU CONTINUE ON. Yes, this short story contains major *SPOILERS* to the whole Fallout 3 game. Possibly depressing or might trigger someone. This is also an original character of mine that I put into the game, which is why the title is named "Taylor Catherine York". It's merely a short story based off of my OC after the AWFUL AND MOST UPSETTING main questline quest.

There I sat. In that old hospital bed. Too weak to crawl out of bed. Staring up at the metal ceiling. The radio softly playing in the background.

 

"Look kiddos," Three Dog began, "I get it. You're all worried about the worst to come with the disappearance of our dear Lone Wanderer. But you all have to understand and put yourselves in Taylor's shoes. She lost her dad. The dad she has looked far and wide for. All that work for just absolutely and utterly shit because of those asshole Enclave. You wouldn't throw your injured loved one to a fight, so why should we?"  
  
That's when he announced the next song and played it. Though I wanted to listen, the sound went right through me. I was too busy focusing on my emptiness. My complete and utterly disappointment. I almost felt numb in a sense, but I could still feel the empty void in my thoughts. Not like I could think much anyway though. Everything seemed to go completely blank.

  
As I sat there, I began to hear footsteps near me. It was no importance to me to whom it was so I continued to stare off into space. "You think she's gonna be okay?" I recognized the voice. It had to be Elder Lyons. There was another man who sighed and replied, "Honesty sir, I don't know. Everything else seems to be fine. But she hasn't spoken a word."

 

"Thank you," Elder Lyons said as he dismissed the doctor. He walked into the room. I could hear shifting next to the bedside so I assumed he was sitting down. "Taylor, I wanted to come in and say that I am truly sorry for you're loss. Sarah told me everything that happened. And you are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want so that you fully recover from your loss. I know this must be a tough time for you, and if you ever need anything just call a doctor to come to my assistance."

 

There was a long pause of silence for an unreasonably long time. I appreciated that. After he assumed I wasn't going to say anymore he got up and left. I knew that they were dying to see who could break me first. And quite honestly, I was too.

 

I spent hours in that room. Starring blank at the ceiling. Listening to Three Dog preach and play song after song after song. There was distant chatter in the background, mostly about how to make the next move against the Enclave. Some of the soldiers, especially Sentinel Lyons, took it personally. I couldn't tell because they knew my father or whether they saw my state.   
  
Though I despised the fact they pitied me. I didn't want to be treated any different because my father sacrificed himself before my very eyes. I didn't want to be treated any different at all. I use to be bullied for being witty and now people envy me for my wits.   
   
There was sudden shouting coming not too far from my room. I was sitting up on the bed. Starring down at my fingers as I twiddled my thumbs. There were loud stomps into my hospital room. It startled me and Wasteland instinct made me look over and reach for a gun. Only to find it was my bare skin.

 

There stood in my doorway Doctor Madison Li. Instantly I assumed the previous chaos was caused by her. "Hello, Taylor… I came to check on how you were doing." I looked at her while unconsciously giving her a disgusted expression. I said the first thought to mind and it unwillingly came out snotty. "Do I look okay?"

 

Doctor Li was overtly irritated with my attitude but seemed to let it slide for this once. "Honestly, I don't think any of us are…" We both looked at one another and she seemed to realize she was leading herself into snotty remarks. Though I didn't say a word. Doctor Li could tell I was not in my usual mindset.

 

I decided to finally speak, to ease myself of the isolation. But there was only one thing that occupied my mind. "He's gone…" I said staring into space once again. Doctor Li looked directly at the ground. Showing the same remorse as I did. "I'm sorry about that, but you can't just sit in here forever mourning over him The Capital Wasteland needs you."

 

I looked up at her. We both looked deep into one another's eyes. "But what's even the point anymore? The sole purpose I tried to survive as long as I did was to find my dad. And along the way I helped some people, so what? Big fucking whoop? That's the right thing to do and I should get no praise for it. There's no point to all this anymore."

 

Doctor Li jumped forward and leaned close to me. As she spoke her voice was sharp and stern but showed a lot of emotion and passion. "The point is the Wasteland _needs_ you. They need your hope, your strength, and your help to survive. If not for you but all the people before you. Isn't that what your father did? And isn't that what he'd want you to do?"

 

I sat there for a long time staring at her. My eyes began to swell up with tears. For some reason, I had these thoughts as if she was never allowed to mention my father. How dare she have the audacity to speak of him. In a sense, I wanted his acknowledgment of his existence to be gone. As awful as that was.

  
I didn't want him to be mentioned around me. It only reminded me how I lost him. The way I could never see him again killed me. It was an awful thinking process, but I was pissed.   
  
I didn't know how to reply. It was what my father did and what he would have wanted me to do. But at the time all I wanted to do was to roll over and die. It wasn't like he could tell me to do it.

 

My tears got heavy on my waterline and finally fell. "We _need_ you, Taylor," she finally said, filling the dreadful silence. 


End file.
